


Clarke the Captive

by BNewfang



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captive!Clarke, Eventual Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Secret Relationship, mild slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BNewfang/pseuds/BNewfang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Clarke never escaped when Anya captured her in 1x11 and instead, goes on living as a captive among the Grounders. Eventual Clexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got this idea from a dream I had, and after the shitstorm that season 3 turned out to be, I knew I had to write something.

_There was no way that I wasn’t going to save her._

_"If she dies. He dies." Anya had said, gesturing to Finn with her sword. There was no thinking it through for me. Tris had a collapsed lung, and Anya, although she had thrown me off the girl, realized that I was only trying to help. Draining the blood only bought her minutes, and we barely had that, while still, no one was willing to give blood._

_But when Finn offered, I couldn’t find a vein._

_"Clarke. She's not breathing." Finn pointed out, as I was drawing the needle out of his arm._

_"We need to resuscitate her."_

_"Clarke, that might not work."_

_"Finn, just start CPR!"_

_There was always the basilic vein. I had to try. Finn began the compressions to her chest and I inserted the syringe into the back of Tris’ arm._

_"Please work. Please work.” Had been the mantra I repeated over and over in my head._

_"Clarke, she’s still not breathing.”_

_I had pushed Finn out of the way. “Let me do it.”_

_My voice was panicked. He stepped back to let me continue._

_“Time’s up.” Anya growled._

_She nodded at the two guards at her sides and they advanced towards Finn. Although it could barely be heard over my pleading, it was an intake of breath that finally stopped them. We all looked down to see Tris’ eyes open. She was taking in shaky breaths, as I was letting out one._

_Anya rushed over to Tris, who grabbed her hand. They shared a moment before Anya looked at me. “Congratulations. He lives.”_

_Letting myself have a moment to breathe, I immediately began to cover Tris’ wounds. I had to make sure there wasn’t more I could do for her, a thought that was eventually what got me through losing Finn._

_After it had been made sure that Tris was going to be okay, Anya left, and ordered the guards to separate Finn and I. While I was to stay in the healer’s hut, they took Finn to where I can only assume they were holding him until he’d attempted to escape._

_He’d apparently wasted no time in trying to get away, killing a Grounder and injuring another in the process. This lack of thinking, despite my saving Tris, had gotten him killed anyway. Meaning, I was officially alone._

_It was hard at first, to carry on, knowing that Finn was gone._

_My absolute need for a distraction led to Anya’s second, Tris, becoming my main focus for the next few weeks. I checked her daily, trying my best to make conversation with her, while I checked the small wounds she’d received. It was an extremely hard task to accomplish, seeing as she wouldn’t speak to me. I didn’t blame her, I’d sent someone to blow her and her people up. She was injured in the first place, because of me._

_After a week of silence from her, she had asked me where I’d learned my medical knowledge from. This, in turn led me to tell her about how I’d learned a lot from my mom, and how I’d had no choice but to learn the rest from experience, once I’d landed on the ground._

_I’d thought it was my opening, that I would finally have someone to talk to. But that was it._

_During her final checkups, I finally was able to have actual, two sided conversation with her. Tris had started to reply to the many questions I’d ask her, which prompted me to ask as many of them as I could. Thankfully, she didn’t seem to mind. It was probably very apparent that I was desperate for communication with another human._

_One of the things she had told me was that she’s very young. “12 summers”, she had phrased it. She also shared she has no family other than Anya, if you count a mentor as family. She’s been Anya’s second for 4 years already_

_And to think, I’d thought 12 was young to start training someone to kill._

_Although she’s completely healed from the explosion, she had asked me if she could come visit me. Now, when she’s not training with or learning from Anya (which takes up a surprising amount of her time, for a kid), she’ll come visit._

_She’s enjoys practicing her English or “Gonasleng” with me and in return, she has started to teach me some Trigedasleng, since we’ve determined that I might as well start to learn. It’s an interesting language, and somewhat easy to pick up._

_Even though Tris is so young, it helps to have a friend here and she’s become somewhat of an ally to me. In fact, I’m pretty sure she was part of the reason why people here stopped being so aggressive towards me._

_Originally, no one had trusted me to work on them. Especially the warriors that had been sent to kill the rest of the 100._

_A few days after I’d saved Tris, Anya returned to the hut where I was being kept, and where her second was recovering. She was angry, disheveled and I couldn’t help but cower away from her as she took a moment to calmly speak to Tris._

_After ensuring that her second was okay, the Grounder woman informed me that when her warriors arrived at the drop ship after all of the “distractions” (I'm still lost on what she means by distractions), they’d found that no one was there. The entire camp was empty, weapons and supplies left behind._

_She demanded that I tell her what our exit strategy had been, but I was as lost as she was._

_It made sense for the villagers and warriors to be wary of me, even though there was no possible way I could have hidden away an entire village worth of kids. But how was I supposed to be healer to people who wouldn’t even let me speak to them?_

_I didn’t initially see a change around the village until after Tris had started to bring her friends to see me. I guess seeing the younger warriors interact with me showed them that I wasn’t as dangerous as they thought, and I really didn’t mind having the young seconds around. They make good company, and I actually enjoy showing them what I’m kept here to do._

_Anya hadn’t been thrilled that Tris was spending so much time with me. Of course, I’ve come to know that Anya is never thrilled about anything that has to do with me._

_She’s less rude now, though. I guess you could call that progress._

_So here I am. Living among the Grounders for what has already felt like forever. I’m not sure how long I’ve been here exactly, but I can’t say it’s completely horrible. They’ve given me my own hut, provided me with herbs and tools of every kind for me to perform what apparently, I do best. They seem to almost trust me now, however, I'm not allowed to leave the hut without a guard as an escort._

_Regardless of any fears I’ve felt for the future of my survival, I’ve learned to be thankful for each day I’m actually alive. Finn just wasn't so lucky._

_He definitely is missed._

_-_

Clarke finished the last sentence of her entry and looked up from the worn papers in her hand, at the sound of someone entering her hut. It was Caliban, one of the Grounders that had aided Clarke in saving Tris, and the first patient she’d had after the young girl.

It had been months ago, when he had come in with a large cut in his thigh, asking for a salve Clarke had started to stock up on, to keep it from being infected. The two of them had barely talked while Clarke was cleaning the wound, however when the first situation had arisen where Clarke had to be assigned a guard, he surprisingly, had volunteered.

 “ _Heya_ , Caliban.”

“Anya wants to see you. Come with me.”

Clarke nodded. She was not unused to being told to come and go when and where she was told. This was how it was for her now, and she had learned it was just easier to obey.

She followed him out of the hut, into the middle of the small village that was mostly made up of Anya’s warriors. It held a small group of permanent residents, but Clarke had learned early on, that most of the occupants (including herself) were there only temporarily.

Clarke nodded to a few patients she'd had, as they walked between the makeshift tents and huts, until they reached Anya’s.

“You wanted to see me.” Stated Clarke as she walked into the tent, to stand in front of where Anya was packing up maps and papers from a table.

“Yes.” Anya answered her, and looked up at Caliban, who’d accompanied Clarke inside. “You may wait outside. I’m fine here.”

The Grounder woman went back to sorting the table and waited to speak until the guard had exited the tent. “You should know that we are moving soon. As my unit is no longer needed here, in this section of the territory, we will be marching back to Ton DC.”

“Ton DC?”

“Yes. It is my home village.” Anya turned, now facing Clarke. “You will be coming with us.”

“Aren’t I needed here?” The blonde asked.

Anya shook her head. “No. Ton DC is not too far and your talents will be better used in a larger, more populated village.”

Clarke sighed. “Of course.”

“There is something else.” The other woman continued and raised her hand, evoking a pause. “My superior, the Chief of Ton DC, has heard of your skills. She is looking forward to meeting you, and you should know that it is in your best interest to fall into her good graces.”

“Can I ask why you’re telling me this?” Clarke asked, the warning coming from the usually apathetic woman, confusing her.

“As your time here has proven, you have what it takes to fit in with Trikru.” Anya said, an official air about her.

“I’m not sure I understand. As you well know, I’m still a captive here.” Clarke reminded her, almost bitterly.

“In our culture, if after a certain time a captive is found to be both trustworthy and able to prove themselves as a warrior, they may earn a place among us.”

“Why are you telling me this? We don’t get along at all, and I know you’d rather I’d been killed along with Finn.”

Anya took a deep breath, the blonde girl testing her patience. “Tris.”

“Tris?”

“Yes. She trusts you. The other young seconds seem to admire you as well.” Anya pointed out. “Children, more often than not, are the best judge of character. Knowing that, and the fact that you haven’t tried to escape since when you were first here, I have to believe that you are finding a place here. Regardless of my personal opinion of you.”

Clarke had to resist the urge to smile at the woman. “I understand. Thank you.” She bowed her head. The admission probably being the kindest Anya had ever been to her. “I’ll go pack my supplies.”

As she exited the hut, she saw Tris waiting for her, and talking to Caliban. While the guard stayed behind, the young second ran up to Clarke, practically bouncing. 

“ _Hei_ , Clarke! Did you hear?” Tris asked excitedly, a large grin breaking out onto her small face. “We’re returning to Ton DC! _Ai stegeda!_ ”

“Anya just told me. Looks like I’m coming with you.” Clarke smiled at the girl as they began to walk back to her hut.

“Of course you are, you’re the best healer we’ve had in a long time.” Tris answered, matter-of-factly. “I’ve heard that the chief of Ton DC wants to meet you because you are a miracle worker.”

Clarke didn’t comment right away, the information Anya had told her, and the fear of disappointing this chief, now on her mind. “Well, I hope she’s not disappointed then.” 

 **Trigedasleng:**  
Heya - hello, hi  
Hei - hey  
Ai stegeda - my village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a slow start, but I already got an outline for the next few chapters! I'm in the middle of several other writing projects so I can't update too frequently, but I needed to put this story out there.  
> Let me know what you thought here, or hit me up on tumblr at the-aco-taco.tumblr.com  
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to Ton DC, and Clarke's first impression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who gave such a positive response on the first chapter! Ya'll really had me excited to get this story going. Please enjoy this next chapter:)

Tris had kept Clarke company, the next morning, as she had begun her preparation for their departure from the village. The girl had turned into a ball of energy after hearing the news that they would be returning to her home. She couldn’t keep still from her spot on Clarke’s bed, and insisted on telling Clarke of all the things that she would show her when they arrived.

Clarke did her best to listen, but found that her mind kept returning to what Anya had told her. Although she couldn’t figure out the exact amount of time she had been the Grounders’ captive, she estimated it had to be around 3 or 4 months by now. She supposed it made sense that they wouldn’t keep her as a captive for forever. Clarke wondered what exactly that would entail for her.

“Tris.” Clarke spoke up, interrupting the girls excited ramblings. “Will they really let me?”

“Let you?”

“You know. Become one of you.”

“ _Sha_. Unless you plan on leaving, or something.”

“They would let me leave?” 

“I think so. I don’t believe they would kill you if there was no longer any use for you. That would be a waste.”

Clarke’s eyebrow arched. “Right. Makes sense.”

As much as Clarke wanted to believe the child’s logic, she highly doubted the Grounders would just let her leave eventually. She knew they would have no problem ridding themselves of her if she quit proving useful to have around. In her mind, in order to survive, there was no other choice but to continue in their society.

When Clarke was finished packing the few articles of clothing and objects she’d accumulated, Tris helped her pack up most of the medical supplies around the hut. They had decided that Clarke would take the medicines that she needed, or that she couldn’t make easily, and leave the ones she could remake.         

The pair walked to the center of the village, to where the warriors they were leaving with were waiting. Out of the three hundred that were sent to eliminate the 100, only about a hundred of them were returning to Ton DC, while those remaining would return to whichever surrounding Trikru village they had come from.

The traveling group was spread out, seeming so much larger than it was. Warriors stood around with their packs slung over their shoulders, while others who sat on horses, were placed at the front of the group. At the head of them all was one single horse without a rider.

“That’s for Anya.” Tris explained.

Clarke nodded, and walked with the girl to stand next to the wagon that held her supplies.

“Where is she?”

“She is thanking the village leaders for letting us stay for as long as we did.”

Clarke almost asked her how long the warriors had been there before she was captured, however, she never got the chance. Anya had arrived to the traveling party, and had mounted her horse, signaling the beginning of their journey to Ton DC.

-

It wasn't so bad for Clarke, at first. She found she enjoyed the sounds of the forest as the group made their way through it. The last time she had the freedom of walking through the forest, she’d been afraid of being attacked by the Grounders, unable to truly appreciate the sights and sounds. She found it a bit ironic that she was now traveling with them to another one of their villages.

They walked for the rest of the day, until the sun began to set, and Anya ordered the group to start setting up camp. Warriors set out to hunt, and Clarke offered to help one of the Grounders prepare the food. Once the hunters had returned and the meat was cooked, she took a plate for herself and sat away from the fire, Tris joining her shortly thereafter.

“You are going to love it in Ton DC, Clarke. I will show you everything!” Tris spoke with a mouth full of food.

“You sure you’ll still want to hang out with me once you’re back with all of your friends?”

“Yes! They must meet you!” Insisted Tris, as Clarke’s face broke into a smile. “Will you still want to hang out with **me** once we are back and you are busy?”

“I won’t be too busy, Tris. I’m not going to be the only healer, and there's not that many more people in Ton DC, right?”

The blonde’s answer seemed to be enough for Tris and the two finished their meals in silence. By the time they had finished, the night watch had begun and most other warriors had decided to try for sleep.  

Clarke slid down further on the tree she was leaning against and closed her eyes, as Tris brought her bag over to use as a pillow.

She settled down next to Clarke, before rolling over to face her. “Clarke you are going to like it there, I promise.” Tris whispered. “It’ll be different, but it will be good, I think.”      

-

The next morning was much the same as the day before. Everyone had woken up just as the sun began to rise, and after a quick meal, had packed up their things, saddled up their horses, and set off once again.

Aside from taking in all of the scenery, Clarke found that the most entertaining thing to do was watch Tris practically bounce around as they walked. The younger girl could not stop talking, and spent most of the journey running back-and-forth between her place at the head of the group, next to where Anya rode, and back where Clarke was walking by the cart of medical supplies.

Her enthusiasm was reflected in the other seconds, who looked just as excited as Tris was. An older boy, Trentin, looked as if he was about to join her, but he was quickly given a stern look from his Warrior, and he fell back in line. Clarke wondered if the only reason Tris was getting away with such behavior, was due to no one wanting to chastise their General’s second.  

As the group neared the village, the trees began thinning, and Clarke could begin to see a large, white object hidden in the trees. At first it looked as though it could be the ruins of an old building, but as they drew closer, it became clear that the strange object was instead, a giant statue of a man sitting in a chair.

Clarke gaped as the group passed the statue she remembered to be the Lincoln Memorial. Thinking back to her Earth History classes on the Ark, the village’s name suddenly made much more sense 

“Clarke.” Tris exclaimed, running back to the blonde, who turned her head at her name. “We’re almost there!”

“Are you excited? I can’t tell.” Joked Clarke, tearing her eyes away from the statue again.

Tris rolled her eyes and they continued to walk towards the village. Clarke was taken aback by how large the place was compared to the one they’d been staying at for the past months.

The most obvious difference was that it buzzed with people. People, Clarke noticed, that were staring wide-eyed at her. Few had believed that the girl that fell from the sky was coming to live in Ton DC, and as soon as the news that Anya’s unit had returned with her reached the villagers, many had dropped what they were doing to come see for themselves.

When they entered what looked like the center of the village, Clarke’s attention fell back to Anya, who dismounted and clasped arms with a dark skinned woman at the head of the small group waiting for them.

The woman had an intimidating scowl on her tattooed and scarred face, and was flanked by 3 large warriors, each strapped with a large sword. As if each of those things weren’t intimidating enough, the woman’s neck was decorated with a necklace made up of an assortment of large claws and teeth.

The woman exchanged a few words with Anya, before locking eyes with Clarke, and walking over to where Tris and she were standing.

“Clarke, the _fisa._ ” The woman addressed her, in a gruff, stiff voice. “I am Indra. Anya has said you have a gift for healing. That is for me to decide.”

Anya shifted, almost uncomfortably next to Indra. “I will take you to the healer’s hut. I have instructed Tris to make sure your supplies are delivered there.”

Clarke followed her wordlessly, past huts and tents, towards the edge of the village, with villagers staring at them the entire time. Anya had expected the reaction to the sky girl from her people, and had to restrain herself from shouting at them to get back to their daily duties. She, instead, settled for rolling her eyes at the behavior.

When they reached the hut, the guard that had escorted them stepped in front to hold open the curtain that served as a door for the two women. Inside, there was a man standing at a table, who looked up as the group entered.

“This is Nyko. He is Ton DC’s head healer. You will be working with him.” Anya introduced the man, and in turn, he bowed his head at the introduction.

“Welcome, Clarke.” Nyko gestured to a wall of shelves and cabinets in the back of the room. “I have cleared space for your supplies, and you may set up a bed in one of the back rooms.”

While the man was very polite, Clarke didn’t get the chance to respond. A second later, two men burst into the hut. One bleeding profusely from a large wound on his leg, the other, propping him up.

Nyko jumped into action, helping the injured man to one of the tables, as his friend explained what had happened in rapid Trigedasleng. Clarke looked at Anya helplessly, as she could only translate a few of the man’s panicked words.

Anya chuckled at the still unmoving blonde, as she and her guard turned to make their way towards the door. “Welcome to Ton DC, Clarke. Now get to work.”

 **Trigedasleng:**  
Sha - Yes  
Fisa - Healer ****  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we're still off to a slow start, but I plan on our favorite commander making an appearance soon! Let me know what you thought in the comments, or come say hi on my tumblr at the-aco-taco.tumblr.com  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets some news about The Commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've veered from my monthly schedule. I moved and started school this month so I haven't had time to really sit down and finish the chapter up. But anyway, please enjoy:)

Just as Tris had said, Ton DC was much different for Clarke. After helping Nyko patch up the man who’d come in after the accident, it seemed like Clarke was never short on patients. There was always something for her to do, and while she no longer had much time to draw and write in her journal, she enjoyed being busy.

As for Nyko, Clarke could tell that he had warmed to her. While being quite stiff and quiet at first, the man proved to be quite enjoyable to spend time with. Clarke had never had an older sibling, but Nyko gave her an idea of what could have been. He would often tease and joke with her, giving her a sense of normalcy that she had not experienced in a long time.

The hut they shared was a nice change as well. Like many other buildings in Ton DC, the hut was partly made up from a brick building that had been built since before the bombs, and log walls that had been added later. The main room  served as where the pair saw their patients, as well as where Nyko’s healing students would stay when they were visiting from other villages.

At the back of the hut were 2 rooms that had been added onto the original building. The smaller room served as a washroom and restroom, and the other was split into 2 by a thin wall built in the middle. Nyko had kindly set up a room for Clarke on one of the sides, and while it consisted only of a small cot with a few fur blankets, it was very pleasant for her to have a more permanent space she could call her own.

With the change in lifestyle, came a whole new set of medical challenges. With the Ark having almost everything controlled and artificially produced, there were no such things as allergies, and when people became sick, it was generally something more serious than the basic cold or flu. With the cool temperatures that accompany fall weather becoming a problem, Clarke was beginning to get her first taste of dealing with patients with different illnesses.

“Excellent job, Clarke.” Nyko praised her, as their last patient walked out of the door. “You have gotten very good at identifying symptoms of the winter illness.”

“Thanks. I’ve been studying the sketches you made. We never really had these seasonal sicknesses on the Ark.”

Nyko smiled, shaking his head. “You work too hard, Clarke. You should save some time for yourself.”

“What would I do with it?”

Nyko shrugged, and they began cleaning up the supplies and herbs that they had used that morning, falling into a comfortable silence. Nyko hummed a tune Clarke wasn’t familiar with to himself as he came and went from the main room, and Clarke swept the floor, enjoying the quiet sound the bristles made against the cement floor. The pleasant silence did not last long, however, as a very winded Tris burst through the door of the healer’s hut.

“What are you doing here so early?” Clarke eyed the girl suspiciously.

“Anya had some business to attend to. She dismissed me ‘til _sanch_.” The girl took a deep breath before continuing. “Some of the older seconds have special training with Indra today, and Trentin and I want to go watch. Will you come with us?”

“Tris, I don’t know. I have things to do here.”     

“No you do not.” Nyko disagreed, earning him a glare from the blonde.

“Please, Clarke! Anya never lets me go early.” Tris begged and made puppy-dog eyes.

 Clarke looked to Nyko.

"Go. Get some sun while there is sun left. Enjoy yourself.” The man told her, making a ‘shooing’ motion with his hands.

 “Yes, you could use some sun, Clarke. Are all Sky people as pale as you?” teased Tris.

 “I bet you, she reflects the sun as it shines on her, yes?”

 “Okay, okay. Fine. Let’s go.” Clarke sighed, throwing up her hands in defeat.

She followed Tris outside the hut to where Trentin was waiting for them, and the boy jumped up from where he was crouched, staring at something in the grass. As the two girls approached him, he gave them a big smile.

Although he was only a little older than Tris, Trentin was well over a foot taller than she was. With shaggy brown hair, constantly falling over his eyes, and the way he followed the other second around everywhere, he reminded Clarke very much of videos she had seen of puppies when she was younger.

“Birch let you go early too, huh?” Clarke asked the boy and he shook his head. Clarke raised an eyebrow. “I’m not gonna ask.”

The group made their way to the training fields on the edge of village, being very careful to avoid running into Trentin’s warrior, who Trentin swore he hadn’t seen since early that morning. The two seconds walked in front of Clarke, joking and pushing each other around, as Clarke watched with amusement. She had to admit that the sun felt good on her face, and with the upcoming winter approaching, she needed to enjoy it while she could.

The training field was packed with the seconds that were soon to finish their training and become warriors. The sounds of swords clanking and seconds grunting with effort, could be heard in between the instructions that Indra shouted. She was leading them through motions that by now, had been ingrained into their memory. The group looked on in awe. Clarke in a haze of amazement, and the seconds dreaming of their future.

“That isn’t so hard. I can do that too.” Scoffed Trentin, picking a stick off of the ground that was roughly the length of a sword.

The boy began to twirl it around, before falling into a stance similar to the one they had seen the older seconds do. Instead of following through with the motions, however, he proceeded to begin spinning around, jumping and slicing the air wildly. He lunged at Tris, who began giggling and picked up a stick to defend herself. She parried his strike and grabbed the arm that was holding his stick, twisting and effectively disarming her friend.

“No fair!” the boy laughed.

Tris shrugged in response, and turned to Clarke, throwing one of the sticks her way.

“You must avenge me, Clarke!” Trentin yelled dramatically when Clarke hesitated to pick up the stick.

Clarke bent to grab the stick from the ground, and Tris grinned. It was rare for Clarke to voluntarily join in on Tris and Trentin’s games, but if asked she was always a good sport about it.

Tris wasted no time, advancing on Clarke, who quickly brought up her stick to defend the blow. Testing it out, Clarke swung back at Tris, meeting her stick with a loud _crack!._ Both seconds were surprised as Clarke and Tris began going back and forth, taking turns to strike and block. It was the first time Clarke had ever simulated a fight with either of the seconds and she could tell that Tris was taking it easy on her.  

It didn’t quite register with Clarke when Tris let out a cautionary gasp, and Trentin muttered an “uh oh”. Before she knew what was happening, Clarke was falling backwards. She had stepped in a low spot in the ground when backing away from Tris’ attack and her flailing arms were doing a terrible job of catching her. Instead, the stick she was still holding onto struck something, and Clarke realized the ground she had landed on was awfully soft.

A moment later, she was being shoved to the ground, a look of horror gracing her face as she quickly stood up. The sky girl had not only backed into and fallen on Trentin’s missing warrior, Birch, but had struck the man with her stick. The stocky warrior’s right hand was pressed to his cheek where drops of blood ran down to his chin. He was brushing dirt off of himself and cursing in Trigedasleng, and Clarke could see his face visibly turning red in what she could only assume was anger.

Clarke’s immediate apologies were cut short by the sound of someone shouting her name. Both the warrior and the blonde turned to look towards where the shout had come, to see Indra and Anya storming their way. Both women were scowling.

“Return to your second, and send mine to my tent to wait for me.” Anya barked at the still bleeding Birch, and Clarke swore she saw the man flinch.

Clarke watched the man nod and scurry off, and braced herself for scolding, but neither woman said a word. Finally, she gave a deep sigh. “What is it?”

“We have received word that the Commander is nearing Ton DC.” Anya answered, a tense look on her face.

“The Commander? Why is she coming here?” Clarke asked. She’d been convinced that she was never actually going to meet the infamous “Commander”. The title had always thrown her off, sounding more like an idea, a myth, than an actual person.

“Because of you, Clarke.”

Clarke looked to Indra, obviously confused by the dark woman’s words. Indra continued, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

“It is not unusual for the Commander to visit Ton DC to check in on her warriors, however she has sent word that she is interested in meeting the _skai_ girl. You.”

Clarke’s eyes widened. “She’s coming to meet me?”

“That’s what we’re saying, is it not?” retorted Anya.

Indra gave Anya a pointed look. “The Commander will arrive soon, perhaps even tonight. You should prepare to show her what you have been doing with Nyko and his healing students.”

“Like what? Nyko’s been teaching me much more than I’ve taught him.”

“I’m sure it will not be hard to show The Commander why we have decided you to you around.”   

Clarke tried to hide the involuntary nervous gulp that Indra’s subtle threat had prompted. She nodded. “I’ll think of something by the time she arrives.”

Her answer seemed to please Indra, who grunted approvingly and stalked back to the training grounds. Anya waited until the woman was out of earshot before turning back to Clarke.

“Do not be intimidated, Clarke.” The warrior said in a low voice. “You have nothing to fear from the Commander.” she paused, and a small smile found its way to her face. “Or Indra.”

 _Somehow, that still doesn’t make me feel any better._ Clarke thought to herself, as the sense of dread set itself in the back of her mind, and she walked back to her hut.

 

 **Trigedasleng:**  
Sanch - Lunch  
Skai - Sky

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! We're gonna get to see our favorite Commander. I've already started up on chapter 4, so between classes and work, I'll be working on it. As always, let me know what you thought of this chapter or hit me up on tumblr:)  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Commander arrives to Ton DC, with trouble, of course.

Night fell on Ton DC, as whispers of The Commander’s impending arrival surrounded the village. Anya could always tell when Lexa was going to return to Ton DC. It was a sixth sense she’d developed after the years of teaching The Commander as her warrior. She could feel it in the way the hair on her neck stood up, and the feeling in her gut that presented itself as soon as news came that she was on her way. 

She could also see it in the way Indra tensed up, as well. The chief wasn’t scared of The Commander so much as she was paranoid that Lexa would find something to be disappointed in with Ton DC’s warriors. Making sure they were trained to perfection, was what Indra prided herself on, and Anya knew that anything less than approval would be devastating to the woman. 

“You’ve got to get a hold of yourself, Indra.” Anya instructed softly in Trigedasleng. “You will be no help in showing Heda how well put together we are here if you keep worrying like this.”

“Our seconds are in their best shape. I am not worried about them. It is Clarke, who I am worried about making us look foolish.” 

“You must be lighter on Clarke. She is not one of us and she cannot be blamed for what she may say or do. She is unused to the pressures that come with Heda’s visits.”

“Sticking up for Clarke is out of character for you, Anya. There are few people I’ve seen you defend like this.”

Anya bristled at the woman’s subtle implications. “What you’re implying is so ridiculous, I will not even bother to acknowledge it.”

Indra still scowled, unmoved. “Clarke is prisoner here, Anya. It will do you well to remember that.” 

The venomous reply on the tip of Anya’s tongue did not get the chance to be heard, for the two women’s disagreement was interrupted as a young second ran into the tent. 

“Chief!” The boy panted. “Heda has been injured!”

Indra’s eye widened, and she and Anya ran out of the tent. “Someone get Clarke.” She ordered the guards that had followed them. 

As they neared the entrance, they could see that the group of warriors that had accompanied The Commander were in terrible shape. Some of them were limping, some were bleeding and being held up by others. Their eyes; however, instantly locked onto The Commander, who was slumped over on her horse. 

“Help me get her down.” Anya shouted to the guard who had followed her to The Commander, as they reached for the injured woman. 

“Anya.” The Commander greeted her former mentor normally as if she didn’t have 2 arrows sticking out of her body.

“Lexa, what happened?” Anya asked, bringing The Commander’s uninjured arm over her shoulder as the warrior helped her down. 

“We were ambushed. They were drifters. No clan affiliation was recognizable.”

“No one but Clarke touches her.” Indra ordered, coming up behind them. “Get her to the healer’s hut.”

_

In the dark of the healer’s hut, Tris tripped on nothing in particular on her way into Clarke’s room. Unfortunately, even with the noise, the blonde didn’t wake as she needed her to.

“Clarke, wake up! Clarke!” Tris spoke loudly, shaking the sleeping woman’s shoulder. 

“Tris, what’s going on?” Clarke mumbled, her eyes struggling to open.

“Heda is here, but she is injured. Anya sent me to get you. They need you right away.”

Clarke recognized the Grounder’s name for The Commander and her eyes shot open. She stood up abruptly, searching for the pants she had discarded to the floor when she’d gotten into bed. 

“I’ll see what I can do. Where is she?”

“They’re on their way.” 

Clarke rushed into the main room, to quickly make sure there was an open table for her to operate on The Commander. She could hear the loud, distressed shouts coming from the entrance of the village, and wondered how badly the rest of The Commander’s party would need medical attention. The group hurried into the hut, and Clarke took a deep breath, psyching herself up. 

“Bring her in. Put her on the table.” The blonde instructed, and The Commander let out a grunt as they assisted her onto the table. Clarke was trying to asses The Commander’s injuries, but immediately was distracted as a familiar face caught her eye. 

“Octavia?” 

The disheveled brunette focused on her. “Oh my god, Clarke!” 

Clarke was unable to ask the girl she hadn’t seen in months any questions, for her attention was drawn back to Lexa who was trying to cover her pained groans. 

“What happened to her?” Clarke inquired, looking up at Anya as she bent over The Commander. 

“The Commander’s convoy was attacked.”  

“I’ll need to remove the arrows, but neither look too bad.”

“Don’t mess this up, Clarke. You’ll have all of the 12 Clans to answer to.” The warrior woman reminded her.

Clarke nodded, beginning to feel the pressure that was now on her.  “I need everyone out. Anya and Indra may stay, but someone needs to go find Nyko. I may need help.” 

She went to the side of the room with shelves and cabinets that held the supplies. She grabbed a bottle of alcohol, some herbs and some bandages, before hurrying back to table Lexa was on.  The Commander had been shot twice, but it was difficult for Clarke to tell what exactly the damage was. 

Before Clarke could get a knife to cut the thin jacket Lexa was wearing off, The Commander saw where she was looking and ripped the remainder of thin material off, leaving just her chest bindings. One arrow had gone through the area connecting the woman’s shoulder with her torso, while the other had punctured her side. 

“I’m sorry, Commander. This may sting, but I need to sterilize the areas.” 

“Just do it.” Lexa said through gritted teeth. 

Drizzling the alcohol over each wound, Clarke could feel The Commander tense up. She moved her hands to the arrow in the woman’s shoulder. This wasn’t the first time that Clarke had removed an arrow from someone’s shoulder, and with the arrow going through completely, it was going to be easy to remove. 

Without bending the shaft and worsening the injury, Clarke snapped the arrow in half, right above the head, and grabbed a clean cloth. Clarke slowly began easing the arrow out, quickly holding the cloth to each side as soon as the it was gone. Taking one of the bandages she had picked up, she finished by wrapping it. 

“One down. One to go.” Clarke gave Lexa a reassuring smile. 

The wound in Lexa’s side looked like it was going to give Clarke much more trouble than the last one, and just by barely wiggling the arrow around, she could tell removing it wasn’t going to be an easy task. Looking at the positioning, Clarke could see that the tip had entered in between two of the woman’s ribs, leaving her only two options for removal.

If the arrow was constructed traditionally, odds were the tendon connecting the head to the shaft was going to become soft and loosen due to the blood now coating it. However, there was a chance the drifters made their arrows differently, and Clarke would be able to remove it quickly and without leaving the head behind. 

“What is taking you so long?” Anya’s agitated tone interrupted her thought process, as Clarke was trying to figure out how to proceed.

The blonde gave her a look, silencing any further rushing Anya planned to do. With the steadiest hands she could, Clarke took one of the small, sharp knives from her supplies and cut the wound open a bit more. She slowly pulled on the arrow, praying the entire thing came out. Much to her dismay, it did not.

“Shit.” She whispered under her breath, causing everyone in the room to give her an alarmed look. “Commander, I’m sorry, but I’m going to need to pull the arrow head out. And it’s gonna hurt.” 

Lexa didn’t reply this time, but nodded and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the inevitable pain.

Taking both the bottle of alcohol and a pair of small pliers, Clarke gave herself a quick count of three, before quickly pouring the liquid over the wound. Lexa released a hissing noise, and Clarke ignored it, focusing instead on carefully moving the pliers around in the opening until she felt the arrow head. When she finally found it, she gave a quick tug and it was removed. 

Despite the quickness of the removal, when Clarke looked at The Commander, the woman had fallen unconscious. Before Clarke could understand what was happening, Indra had crossed the room and drawn her sword, pointing it at Clarke. 

“Are you serious right now?” Clarke asked in astonish. “She’s fine. Her body is in shock and the pain was a lot. I didn’t kill her.” 

Anya set her hand on Indra’s shoulder, and the older woman lowered her sword. “She better wake up, Clarke.”

Clarke’s jaw clenched. “Right now she needs to be stitched up, before the injury gets infected. Just let me do my job. I have nothing to gain from murdering The Commander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Lexa is finally in Ton DC! Let the clexa-ness ensue! Hope y'all enjoyed it, let me know:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Commander wakes up, and Clarke gets a chance to catch up with Octavia.

Clarke hadn’t been kidding, when she said she had nothing to gain from murdering The Commander, and looking at the brunette now, Clarke realized how much of a waste killing her would have truly been. Once she’d finished stitching the woman’s side up, the initial chaos had come to an end. Nyko had come to double check Clarke’s work on The Commander, and finally she had been able to get back to sleep.

When she awoke the next morning, The Commander still wasn’t awake, and Clarke was able to take a good look at the woman. She was nothing at all like Clarke had pictured her to be. The woman, _girl,_ couldn’t have been any older than Clarke herself. She was thinner than Clarke was as well, but her muscles were larger and better toned.

The sound of the woman clearing her throat interrupted her observations. Her gaze shot back up to the woman’s face to see a set of green eyes staring at her.

“You’re the one who saved me.” The Commander spoke with a strong voice, surprising Clarke by speaking English.

“Commander.” Clarke stepped back. She bowed her head, and a small smile made it’s way to her lips.  “You’re the one who passed out on me. How’re you feeling?”

“I certainly feel better than I felt last night.”

Clarke gave the other woman another smile. “May I?” She asked and gestured to the Commander’s bandages.

The Commander nodded, and Clarke reached for her side. She gently peeled off the bandage that was stuck on by a liquid mixture of herbs. The wound was no longer bleeding since Clarke had stitched it up, but the skin was red and angry around each stitch. Clarke stepped away from the table to find the salve that she and Nyko would put on wounds to ward of infection. Once she had located it, she returned to The Commander’s side.

“You’re lucky, you know.” The blonde mused as she lightly spread the salve on the wound. “Your ribs did their job. If the arrow wasn’t stopped by them, your lung probably would have been punctured.”

“Is my shoulder lucky too?”

“The arrow went through the anterior head of your deltoid. _Luckily,_ ” Clarke put emphasis on the word. “you were wearing a lighter jacket, so it went all the way through. It’s a lot harder to remove when it’s just stuck in muscle.”

“You have dealt with many arrow wounds?”

Clarke swallowed, thinking of her lost friends and how they had fought the Grounders for a prolonged time. “A few.”

After re-bandaging the woman’s side, Clarke checked her other injury to find that it was doing much better than the former. As she wrapped the woman’s shoulder again, she wished she had bandages like her mother used on the Ark. Grounder medical supplies left much to long for, she discovered the longer she was a healer.

“The girl. One of the two warriors that helped us fight off the drifters. You know her?” Lexa asked, breaking the silence.

“She’s my friend. The last time I saw her was before I was brought to work for your people.” Answered Clarke, tastefully avoiding the word: captured.

Lexa understood. “She is another one? From the Sky, I mean.”

“Yes.”

“I assume you wish to speak to her, then. Perhaps you can send Anya and Indra to me, on your way to find her.”

“Commander, you should be resting. I’m sure they won’t mind waiting until you are a little stronger.”

Lexa dismissed her with a wave. “This will not be the first time I conduct business from a sickbed. Please send them.”

Clarke wasn’t fool enough to believe that Lexa was actually asking her a request. It was a command.

“Yes, Commander.” She bowed her head again and walked out of the hut.

\--

If there was one goal that was constantly on Clarke’s mind, it would be to avoid Indra at all possible times. This meant that she was now on her way to Anya’s tent in hopes that she would fetch Indra for The Commander, herself.  Caliban had assumed his position, trailing several paces behind her, and she tried her best to ignore him.

When she arrived at the large tent and entered, she was greeted with the sight of Tris sitting on the floor cross-legged, as Anya paced in front of her, obviously giving her some sort of lesson. The girl had the same eager look on her face that she usually had, clearly engrossed in whatever her mentor was teaching her.

Clarke cleared her throat to announce her presence.

Tris’ eyes lit up when she saw her friend, and Anya guessed who the visitor was.

“What is it?” She called over her shoulder.

“I checked on The Commander this morning. She requested that I send you and Indra to her.”

“Very well.” The warrior woman nodded. “Is that all?”

Clarke hesitated. “I was wondering if you knew where the two warriors that helped with the ambush were.”

“I can take you!” Tris interrupted, earning her a look from her warrior.

Anya sighed. “Tris may take you. I will find Indra myself then.”

“ _Mochof_ , Anya.” Clarke thanked Anya, bowing her head as the woman made her exit from the tent.

As soon as Anya left, her second shot up from her seat on the floor.  

“Is it true that one of the warriors is a Sky person?” The young girl asked excitedly.

Clarke couldn’t help but find the girl’s enthusiasm amusing. “Yes. My friend Octavia was born on The Ark, just like me.”

“Come on!” said Tris, grabbing the blonde’s hand. “We must see her immediately, then!”

Tris pulled her through the village until they reached a part of the village that was sparsely filled with huts, compared to the rest of it. There were several smaller tents assembled around a rather large one, and Clarke assumed they belonged to the Commander and the warriors that had traveled with her.

At the center of it all was a fire pit surrounded by a few logs. Sitting on one of the logs, was the girl Clarke didn’t think she’d ever see again. She was busy messing with a kettle shaped vessel that was hanging over the fire, but a happy look of recognition graced Octavia’s face when she looked up at the sound of the two approaching.

“Oh my God, Clarke.” Octavia jumped up and ran to embrace the blonde.

“It’s so good to see you, O.” Clarke smiled as she squeezed her friend.

“Grab a seat.” Octavia gestured to the logs by the fire. “And introduce me to your friend here?”

“This is Tris. General Anya’s second, and a friend of mine.”

“Nice to meet ya, kid.” Octavia greeted her warmly as she poured herself a drink. “You’re gonna be a warrior?”

Tris nodded eagerly, a slight blush on her cheeks.

“Awesome.”

The young second gave no response, and Clarke eyed her curiously.  “Tris, maybe you should enjoy Anya being busy, and I can catch up with you later?”

“Excellent idea, Clarke!” Tris stood up abruptly. “It was nice meeting you, Octavia!”

Both women tried to hold in their laughter as the girl practically ran away from them.  

“Sooo, not that it’s not amazing to see you, because it is!” Clarke reassured her. “But how are you here? Why didn’t you disappear too?”

“Bellamy. He sent me off with Lincoln right before the Grounders attacked. We tried to create a diversion, before we fled, but it didn’t work.” Octavia answered grimly. “Since when are you a Grounder? We figured you were dead.”

“I saved Tris, and Anya kept me alive. I’ve been a healer for Trikru ever since.”

Octavia’s eyes went to Caliban who was leaning against a tree, a few yards away from the group.

“I take it, that you didn’t have a choice.” She tilted her head towards the man. “Did Finn?”

Clarke looked down. “Finn didn’t make it.”

Octavia shook her head and took a long sip from the cup she’d picked up off the ground in front of her. “That’s a damn shame. Spacewalker was a good guy.”

Clarke didn’t answer, but nodded, waiting for Octavia to change the subject.

“You should really come with us, when we leave, Clarke.”

“You’re already planning on leaving? I thought Lincoln was hurt.”

“The head healer here , your boss, is Linc’s friend. He gave him some extra strong stuff and said we’ll be good to go in a couple days. You should come with us.”

“I can’t.” Clarke looked away. “I’m not allowed to leave.”

“That’s bullshit. They can’t just keep you here against your will.”

“Why do you think they send Caliban to follow me around everywhere? They’re worried I’m gonna run off.” Clarke stopped to take a deep breath. “I’m a slave. I don’t get a choice.”

Octavia stared at her friend with a look of pity. “Shit. I knew it was a while since we crash landed down here, I just didn’t think it had been that long. What happened to the old Clarke who wouldn’t let people just push her around?”

“She died along with the rest of our friends.” The blonde snarled, and Octavia fell silent.

Neither woman said anything for a minute. Clarke stared into the fire before her, and Octavia stared at the cup she was holding onto.

“Is it true you saved The Commander?"

“I just made sure she didn’t bleed out. If anything I’d say you and Lincoln saved her.”

“We were just in the right place at the right time.” Octavia dismissed with a wave. “Ya know, Linc was banished from this village. He doesn’t wanna admit it, but he’s hoping that saving the Commander means that they’ll welcome him back.”

“That’s more than understandable.” Clarke observed. “He misses his people.”

“Don’t we all?” Octavia asked, taking another sip from the metal cup.

 

 **Trigedasleng:**  
Mochof - Thank you

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not entirely thrilled with this chapter, but I ended up having to split what I wrote into two chapters to make it work. I also didn't mean to take forever with this, but all of my writing time has been going towards my Lit class lately. I have break this week though, so hoping to finish chapter 6!  
> Hope y'all liked it, and as usual, let me know what you thought!:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa doesn't listen. Clarke is always right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, sorry!

Once she had finished catching up with her friend, and had promised to come visit before Octavia left, Clarke headed back to the healer’s hut. It was well past midday and she was starting to feel guilty for leaving Nyko to tend to all of the injured warriors for most of the day. She wouldn’t have wanted to admit it, but a part of her wanted to be the one to check up on the Commander. 

To Clarke’s surprise, the guards that had been standing outside the healer’s hut, when she left, were no longer there. Her surprised quickly shifted to panic the second she walked through the door. The Commander was no longer laying on the bed she’d been on since the night before, and was missing. 

Clarke ran back out the door, not stopping to see if Caliban was following her. Her focus instead, was on making her way to Anya’s tent as fast as she possibly could. She couldn’t imagine that the Commander had gotten very far on her own, even if she had had the help of some of her guards, but the blonde figured that if anyone was going to help her find the rogue Commander, it would be her. 

It was more than shocking when she arrived at the tent to find not only the Commander, but Anya and Indra standing at a table looking over various maps. It was quite obvious that the injured woman was not feeling well. Sweat glistened on her forehead, and her face was whiter than what should have been possible for the tan woman. As Clarke drew nearer to the group, she could see that the Commander’s arms were slightly shaking as they held her up on the table.

“Indra and I agree with you, of course, Heda.” Anya began, only for Clarke to cut her off. 

“Are you people crazy!?” She practically shrieked, and Indra once again, drew her sword. Clarke looked at the Commander. “You were shot. Twice. You are still healing. You need to be in bed, not handing Commander business right now.”

“Hod yu rein daun, Klark.” Indra barked. 

Lexa raised her hand, silencing the darker woman. “Be still, Indra. Clarke is just doing her job.” 

“Heda” Clarke bowed her head. “Please come back to the healer’s with me, so I can check and make sure none of your wounds have reopened.” 

“I thank you for your concern. You are doing an excellent job, however, I am feeling quite fine.”

“Commander, please.” 

“Clarke.” Anya said in her firm voice. “Leave her b⎼” 

The warrior did not get to finish her reprimand, for it was interrupted by a loud Thunk! as the Commander fell to the ground.

“Dammit.” cursed Clarke as she rushed to Lexa’s side. 

The Commander was softly groaning and clutching her side, and she let Clarke pull her jacket open. There was blood seeping through the new bandage, as well as Lexa’s shirt, and Clarke was certain that the stitches were torn. 

“Anya, help me lift her. We need to take her back so I can fix the stitches.” 

Anya didn’t respond, but stood from her kneeling position to wrap an arm  around the Commander’s chest, avoiding her ribs or yanking on her shoulder. As she lifted, Clarke grabbed the still groaning woman’s legs, lifting and walking backwards out the door of the tent. 

It was Lexa’s personal body guard, Gustus, who had been the one to actually carry the Commander back to Clarke’s hut. He’d grabbed her from the two women and held her bridal-style, while Clarke ran ahead to prep the things she needed to stitch the reopened wound.

When the re-stitching was done, Anya and Indra returned to their duties. Gustus went to his post outside the door and the large group of warriors that had followed them with the Commander dispersed. Lexa had fallen silent as soon as she’d been laying down again, and Clarke cleaned the rest of hut, enjoying the quiet that now filled the room.

She was humming to herself, as she washed the Commander’s blood off her hands and disinfected the needle she’d used with some alcohol. 

“What is it? What your humming?” Lexa spoke. 

“It’s just a song. My mother used to sing when the hospital was empty, and she was working.” 

“It sounds nice.” 

“It is.” Clarke turned around to see Lexa propping herself with an arm. “You really should be laying down. I don’t understand what you have against resting, Commander.”

“It is against my nature to lay still.” Lexa chuckled, easing back to lay down. “I suppose I must thank you again, though. It is not often that I admit I was wrong, but I should have listened to you before I fell.” 

“Thanks for admitting that.” Clarke hesitated. “If you’d like, I can take walks with you for the next few days. You can get some exercise, check out things around here, and I can supervise you to make sure we won’t have a repeat of earlier.”

The smallest hint of a smile graced Lexa’s lips as she nodded. “I think that would be a good idea, Clarke.” 

The blonde smiled, unsure why the other woman’s answer pleased her.  She brushed it off as enjoying the approval of the Commander. “Is there anything I can get you? Another blanket? Or maybe I can have someone bring you some food?” 

“No. I am fine.” Lexa shook her head. “You should go help Nyko see to the rest of my warriors. I would feel better knowing you had seen them.” 

Clarke nodded as she felt that once again, the Commander was dismissing her. 

 

Trigedasleng:  
Hod yu rein daun - mind your place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the length of the chapter, but I figured it was better than nothing. Christmas break was crazy (anyone with a large Italian family will probably understand), and I got my wisdom teeth out, which was a long process. So sorry again, but I'll start working on the next chapter soon, and hopefully it'll be longer. As always thank you for reading and let me know what you thought:)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa's first walk. Lexa has an idea.

 

That evening, with much persuasion and a second opinion from Nyko, Clarke allowed Gustus to transfer Lexa to her own tent. With a more than irritated air about him, the man had promised Clarke he would send for her in the night if Lexa needed her. Regardless, Clarke mixed up some herbs to help with the pain for Lexa to take before she went to sleep and insisted that he give them to the Commander. 

Their first walk took place the next morning, and Clarke had barely slept. It hadn’t been her intention to worry about the Commander all night, but all she could manage to do was lie awake, worried that Lexa would send for her. She had tossed and turned until an hour of morning came that was acceptable for her to be awake.

Nyko had raised an eyebrow when she’d told him she had offered to take walks with the Commander, but had said nothing else, and Clarke was grateful. Instead, he watched with amusement as Clarke rushed through her morning routine, only taking the time to make sure she was presentable. She wasn’t sure why she was nervous, but she blamed it on not being able to check up on the Commander throughout the night.

The walk towards the visiting warriors section of the village went by faster than Clarke expected, as she practically flew through Ton DC. It had barely registered with her that she was speed walking towards the Commander’s tent, until she was abruptly stopped by Gustus who was guarding the it.

As she had become accustomed to in the few days since she had met him, the man grunted a greeting, and allowed her entrance with a glare.

When Clarke entered the tent, her eyes went to Lexa, who was seated on her throne. The image would have been a regal one for sure, if the Commander hadn't had a leg thrown over one of the arms, struggling with the buckle on her left boot.

The heavy steps Clarke took to announce her presence caused the woman’s head to shoot up in alarm.

“Commander?”

Lexa let out a sigh, gesturing to the unbuckled boot. “If you could. It's still hard to reach.”

With a slight smirk, Clarke drew closer and reached for the brunette’s leg. She quickly buckled the boot, taking extra effort to ignore the other woman’s gaze on her face. Stepping back, she cleared her throat.

“Shall we go?”

Lexa sat up straighter on the throne as she brought her leg back to the floor. With great effort, she stood from her seated position, and smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles on her pants.

“My original intention for coming here was to assess my warriors in this village. Perhaps a walk to the training fields would be good for today?”

“Lead the way, Commander.”

Leaving the tent, two women began their walk, a disgruntled Gustus in tow.

They found themselves in a comfortable silence as they walked. Lexa looked ahead and nodded occasionally at people they passed while Clarke watched her out of the corner of her eye.

It was somewhat fascinating to her, to watch the other woman interact with people. The Commander remained stoic, but with each person she greeted, a sense of warmth emanated from her. Her simple nod towards the villagers sent each one smiling, without her even saying a word.

Clarke’s admiration of the Commander was interrupted as the woman in question turned a little to speak to her, and Clarke desperately hoped her face wasn’t turning red.

“How long have you been among my people, Clarke?”

“A few months now, I guess.”

“And the sky. Do you miss it?” Lexa asked, and the other woman sighed.

“I did. When I first got here.” The blonde answered. “But Earth has so much more than I could’ve imagined. The Ark was so cold because there was no sun, and we didn’t have the food you have down here. Or animals. Or trees. When I first got here, all I could do was just stare at everything. I was just amazed at it.”

She paused and looked at the Commander, who was looking at her with such interest, as if the woman was hanging on every word. She blushed. “I’m sorry, I’m rambling. No, I don’t miss the sky. But I miss my mother. And my friends.”

Lexa looked away. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Heda.”

Their shared moment was broken, as they arrived at the field where the training grounds resided. Young warriors could be seen running through exercises while older warriors observed. Indra met them halfway, the warriors she’d been working with looking with wide eyes at the Commander.  

Clarke followed the two women around for what felt like the entire day. The other women paid little attention to her, speaking in quick and rapid Trigedasleng about strategies and statistics. Clarke struggled to keep up, before giving up all together. Instead, she focused entirely on watching Lexa for any signs that the exertion of energy was too much.  

When she noticed Lexa holding her hand against her side, she suggested to Lexa that perhaps they should call it a day. In turn, Lexa bid Indra goodbye and they went on their way.

“I would like to help you.”

“What do you mean?”

“The other Sky people. I would like to help you find them.” 

“Commander…” Clarke was at a loss for words. “That’s kind of you, but I can’t ask you to do that. Our peoples were at war before mine went missing. I don’t think many of yours would jump at the opportunity to help.”

Lexa nodded, and decided not to press the issue further. “Thank you for the walk, Clarke.”

Clarke bowed her head. “I will see you tomorrow, Heda.”

The Commander watched the other woman leave, before entering her tent. Clumsily, she sat in a chair, grasping her side. She looked at her personal guard, whose face held a look of concern. 

“I am fine, Gustus. Send Anya to me when she is free.”

* * *

 

After the morning walk, Lexa found that all energy she had woken up with was gone. She had attempted to write a message to be sent to Polis, regarding her journey, but had given up after her eyes had drifted shut for the third or fourth time.

When she awoke, it was to the loud clanging noise of Anya, setting out food on the large table in the middle of the tent.

Lexa stood, shuffling over to the other woman, stretching and letting out a yawn. “Anya, I need you to locate the Sky people.”

Anya paused. “You want me to do what?” She asked, confused at the woman’s wish.

“I need you to gather scouts and have them search the area where the Sky people were last seen. They came from the sky. I doubt they got too far from where they originally landed.” Lexa paused. “Perhaps they stumbled upon Azgeda, or Maunon.”

“I understood the first time.” Anya brought her hand up, stopping the other woman as they each sat down. “What changed? If you remember, you gave strict orders to let the Sky people go after they disappeared.”

“Yes, and now I am asking you to find them. You don’t need to know my reasoning.”

Anya studied her for a moment. “What did Clarke say to you today?”

“Anya.” Lexa warned.

Anya fell quiet for a moment, focusing on placing food on her plate.  “How was your journey here?”

“Aside from being shot?”

A sigh came from the older woman. Over the years she had been the recipient of Lexa’s sarcasm many times. She had come to understand that it was her first defense when upset. “Clarke saved your life, and you want to thank her. I understand that.”

Lexa refrained from rolling her eyes at her old mentor. “She has been kept among us for months and has done nothing but do the job you assigned to her. From what I know, she has not tried to escape. She has not caused trouble. She saved my life, and the least I can do is give her the knowledge that her people are alive.”

Anya shook her head. “All of this, and you have only spent one morning with her. Perhaps you should discontinue your daily walks.”

The Commander slammed the cup she had raised to her mouth down and steadied her breathing, looking down at her plate. Another thing Anya had seen her do many times when her anger was about to get the best of her.

“Clarke is a good woman and a good healer. I will do what you ask because twice now she has saved one of my seconds. But I must warn you to be careful with where you place your affections, Lexa.” 

“I have known her for less than 3 days, Anya.”

“That didn’t stop you last time, now did it?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while! I figured in honor of my birthday today, I'd give you all a present! Thank you to all of you who commented on the last chapter, you really helped motivate me to finish this one:) As always, thanks for reading & let me know what you though.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's got a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, guys. Enjoy!

A few days later, Clarke was given a break when Gustus dropped by the healer’s hut to tell her that the Commander had to handle business that morning, and would not be needing her to escort the woman on a walk. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t disappointed. She’d become rather used to the routine of the past week, and had found enjoyment in the stoic Commander’s company.  

Trying to figure out what to do with her day, Clarke decided a visit to Octavia was in order. She walked up to where Octavia and Lincoln had pitched their tent amongst the others that had arrived with the Commander. The brunette girl was bent over, rolling up a bed roll and tying a piece of twine around it.

 “Whatcha doin’, O?” Clarke asked her friend.

“Hey, Clarke.” Octavia greeted her.“Packing.”

 “Packing? Why are you packing?”

 The brunette sighed, straightening up. “Indra came to talk to Lincoln today. Her decision still stands.”

 “What do you mean?”

 “Lincoln gave up his place in Trikru when he chose me. He's had some time to heal up, and we gotta to leave.”

 “Are you serious? That's ridiculous! You helped save Lexa! That has to mean something to them.”

 “Helping to save the _Commander_ ,” Octavia emphasized the title, “or not. It doesn't change anything. We’re outcasts.”

 Clarke fell silent. She could understand a thing or two about restrictions placed on someone against their will. She herself was technically still a slave.

 She sighed. “When do you leave?”

 “Tomorrow morning.”

 Clarke nodded, staring off, and fell silent. “I just got you back, O. I'm going to miss you.”

 “I know, Clarke. Me too.”

Clarke stumbled from the grouping of tents. Her eyes couldn’t help but begin to water, and she wiped at them almost violently. She felt foolish for thinking that things could be like they used and the illusion that had made her think she could have the luxury of her friend was taunting her. She could feel the empty hole of loss ripping back open once again.

 Vision cloudy and caught up in her thoughts, Clarke didn’t notice she was walking straight towards a large group. Looking up last minute, she was able to stop herself from smacking right into the Commander.

“Clarke, hello.”

“Hi.” a dusting of pink covered Clarke’s cheeks.  “Should I begin to think you regret taking up my offer?”

The brunette let the slightest smile reach her face. “I assure you, that is not the case. I have been handling business.”

“Of course.” Clarke smiled back. “I was only joking.”

“Right. I am on my way to my tent, if you’d like to escort me.” Lexa recovered.

 The two walked at a slow pace, the Commander’s guards falling behind them. Lexa forced herself to look straight ahead, instead of caving in to her urge to stare at the blonde woman next to her.

“Pardon my curiosity,” The Commander spoke up. “but you seem… off today.”

Clarke sighed. “I’m sorry, it’s nothing, Commander.”

“Ah, I don’t believe that for a second.” Lexa chuckled. “You do not have to tell me, but perhaps you should. It would be a danger for you to perform your healing duties while distracted.”

Clarke smiled at the Commander’s attempts to lighten her mood. “My friend, the sky girl that helped when you were ambushed. She and Lincoln have to leave.”

“ _Emo laik splitas._ ”

“ _Sha.”_  the blonde replied sadly.

Lexa nodded, and the two continued walking. A shift in the atmosphere became apparent, as soon as they started walking again, and Clarke was confused by it. The Commander was an unnerving woman in general, but the odd silence that had fallen over them was amplifying the feeling.

“I’m having dinner tonight.” said Lexa, the sudden need to clear her throat arising. “I mean of course I am having dinner, but perhaps you would like to have it with me. In my tent.”

Clarke’s eyes widened. “Oh?”

“Please. Consider it my thanks to you for healing me.”

“Well, I guess I’d be honored.”

Neither Anya or Indra had any idea what the Commander could have possibly wanted. All they had been told was that she had wanted to see them, and they were to report immediately to her tent.

Dangerous thoughts swam through their heads. Were they going to be under attack? Had something happened that they now had to answer for?

As the two women entered the tent, they were relieved to see that Lexa was seated at the table, and not her throne. A sure sign that whatever she had to talk to them about was not severe.

“Please. Sit.”

“Heda, I assumed we had discussed everything in our earlier meeting.” Indra spoke, as she and Anya took their seats facing the Commander.  

“This has nothing to do with the training statistics. Do not worry.” The Commander assured the darker woman. “It has to do with the scouting mission I have assigned to you both.”

“Lexa, it has not been but 2 days since you gave your orders. The first set of our scouts have just left.”

“This is not a revision of my orders, but simply a strong suggestion.”

“And what _is_ this suggestion?” Indra asked skeptically.  
  
“The two outcasts. Lincoln and the _skai_ girl, Octavia.”

“They are soon to be on their way, I assure you.”

Lexa shook her head. “They are to stay.”

“Heda一”

Lexa raised her hand. “Our goal is to find the rest of the skai people. Octavia is a sky person and may be able to help aid us in our search.”

Indra sighed, and nodded. Anya laid her hand on Indra’s arm. “I know you were betrayed by Lincoln’s decision to stand by the skai girl, but give him a chance.”

Lexa could see the turmoil of emotions behind Indra’s eyes as the darker woman looked at her. The yearning to accept her fellow clansmen back, and the still present feeling of betrayal were battling it out, but Lexa knew Indra would still follow her wishes.

“You are dismissed.” Lexa said and waited until Indra stood and made her exit. She looked at Anya, who had not moved from where she was seated.

“What brought on this change in your orders?” Anya asked, eyeing Lexa skeptically. “Would it have anything to do with your spending time with Clarke?”  
  
The Commander scoffed. “My decision has nothing to do with Clarke.”

“Mhm.” Anya nodded, rising from her seat.

She did not believe the other woman for a second but decided she would not push the matter. Her former second was known for withholding thoughts when it came to emotions, and over the years Anya had learned it was easier not to ask at all.

“When are you expected back in Polis?”

“I have sent word that I will return when I feel it is necessary.”

“I see.” Anya clasped her hands behind her back. “Would you join me tonight for _dina_?”

Lexa faltered. “I cannot. I have already made plans.”

“These plans would not involve a certain blonde healer, would they now?”

“Anya.”

“I have said nothing. Just a question.” Anya smirked, raising her hands. “You are moving quite fast this time, aren’t you?”

“I am merely going to share our plans with Clarke.”

“ _Ste kefa, goufa._ ”

Lexa rolled her eyes.

  
**Trigedasleng:**  
Emo laik splitas- they are outcasts  
Ste kefa, goufa - be careful, child

           

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler chapter, but I promise it's building up to good things! Again, sorry for the delay guys. I graduated high school in June and it's been crazy every since because I've had to deal with college stuff. I hope I haven't lost you guys! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
